


And They Were Roommates

by inkedstarlight



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pining, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedstarlight/pseuds/inkedstarlight
Summary: Feyre Archeron is excited to leave her hometown and attend college for art history. Unfortunately, there is a mix-up in the dorms and she is assigned a male roommate: Rhysand.When Feyre is studying, Rhysand is partying. They're perfectly content living their separate lives and avoiding each other. As the semester goes on, however, it becomes impossible to ignore the growing sexual tension between them.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 31
Kudos: 203





	1. The Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is an extension of Chapter Five of A Court of Thorns and Roses Prompts: Modern Era. I had a lot of requests to continue it, so here it is! There will probably just be another chapter or two, nothing super lengthy.  
> Let me know if you like it!

I had a Dilemma. A Stupid, Sexy, Obnoxious Dilemma.

Was it life-threatening? No. Imperative to my survival? Definitely not. Life changing? Hardly.

But it was driving me fucking insane and, in my book, that was enough reason to complain.

Let me rewind a bit.

I had moved miles away from my hometown to attend college. It had always been my dream to study art history with the hopes of owning my own art gallery one day. However, I spent my high school years providing for my family as opposed to saving up for tuition. But I couldn’t resist applying to Velaris. There was no application fee. I just wanted to see if I would get in. So, you could imagine my surprise when I received an acceptance letter _with a full ride._ I had won this prestigious art scholarship, one that I simply applied to on a whim.

After years of doing things with my family’s interests as my top priority, I decided to do something for myself. I _earned_ this. I intended to get a fresh start at Velaris University. A blank canvas if you will.

But the universe had something else in mind. 

I received that dreadful email just weeks before move-in day. Residential life informed me that there was a mix up in the dorms, something about overbooking that hall. It could be resolved in one of two ways. My first choice was living on an off-campus apartment for the year. I immediately dismissed this possibility, as I had no financial support. This led me to choose the latter. I would be assigned to a dorm like originally intended, but my roommate would be male.

You could say I had a choice. But in retrospect, there was only one reasonable option. It didn’t seem too daunting at the time. It was just a guy, and I intended to spend most of my time in the library anyway. I made the right choice… right?

No.

See, when they said “male roommate,” they didn’t warn me of the side effects.

Brooding. Unfriendly. Fuckboy. A perpetually messy room. The intoxicating scent of cologne. Other males who march in unannounced when he’s _not even there_. Utter confusion. Sexual tension. No privacy. Unwanted feelings of desire.

And of course, they left out the part where he’s fucking gorgeous. Of course, they did.

I met him on move-in day. I arrived several hours earlier than him, getting the luxury of choosing which bed I wanted to claim. The first was crammed in the corner in between the “closet” and desk. Our room was on the highest floor, so the ceiling slanted slightly above the bed, making it an even tighter space. The other bed sat horizontally along the big window that looked over the quad.

I made the decision to “assert my dominance” and dropped my bags on the bed by the window.

 _That’ll show him,_ I thought smugly. 

I was already unpacked and settled in when he arrived. I was drawing mindlessly in my sketchbook on my newly made bed. At that point, I was waiting for orientation activities to start, which would take another hour or two. The sound of the opening door snapped me back into reality.

I watched as a tall man walked into the room. I took a minute to check him out as he scanned the tiny confines of our room.

_Why?_

Just… why?

Did the universe really hate me this much?

My roommate was, for lack of a better word, fucking hot.

He wore simple ripped jeans and a white tee shirt that hugged him in all the right places. His midnight hair was unkempt in a cute bedhead sort of way. I noticed a barbell piercing that peeked through strands of thick hair. His lips - Oh God, they looked so soft – were curled into a slight smirk. He was definitely the kind of guy who had a perpetual smirk on his face. You know the ones.

“Nice bed you got there.”

My eyes shot up to meet his gaze. His smirk deepened as he nodded to where I sat.

_The bed. The very obviously better bed._

“Thanks,” I replied a bit too snarky. I wouldn’t let him guilt me into switching with him.

He looked like he was about to laugh but decided against it. Before I could introduce myself, he threw his backpack to the ground and walked out of the room. I assumed he was getting the rest of his stuff. That, or he was tracking down the RA to request a room change.

I pretended to doodle when he returned, suitcases in tow.

“Rhysand, right?” I asked, standing from my bed.

I gulped as he walked closer to me until we were just a foot apart. What was he doing? 

He extended his hand. “You can call me Rhys.”

My heart pounded as I took his hand in mine. His hands enveloped mine in a warm embrace. Calloused palms slid perfectly into my elegant fingers. I barely contained my gasp when he ran his thumb over my many rings. 

_Pull yourself together._

“I’m Feyre.”

When he finally released my hand, I examined the whorls of tattoos inked his biceps and disappeared under his sleeves.

Delicious.

 _Delicious?!_ I mentally smacked myself. Who talked like that? He’s not a goddamn entree. 

Sitting back down, I leaned against my bedframe as I reflected on our conversation. Did it even constitute as a conversation? We exchanged a few words at best. I sighed inwardly.

As he walked away to unpack his bags, I swore I heard him whisper, “damn” to himself. 

* * *

It was three months into my first semester at Velaris. I had spent most of my time in the library, my body running on three cups of coffee. When my nose wasn’t buried in a book, I was with Mor. We met during orientation that first day and quickly became close friends. Mor understood me on a spiritual level. She was a blessing, specifically when she arrived late to class with two Americanos in tow. She lived a couple doors down from me. In addition to that, we had two classes together. We saved each other from death via boredom on multiple occasions. Introduction to Macroeconomics was dreadful.

She was also my most trusted confidant regarding the Dilemma. 

Unlike me, Mor _thrived_ on gossip. At such a small college, she knew everybody. She was concerningly social.

That being said, she practically jumped for joy when she found out my roommate was Rhysand. She went to high school with him just a couple miles away.

Apparently, Rhysand was the resident bad boy around here. This didn’t surprise me at all. Nearly every girl had a crush on him at some point in high school (save Mor because, and I quote, “tits slap harder than dick.”) However, he never had a serious relationship, rather a long string of one-night stands.

Figures.

He had two brothers who were apparently just as attractive as Rhys. They were a force to be reckoned with and received dozens of detentions in their four years there. I was surprised to hear that they all attended Velaris. Meaning at any moment, I could run into not one, but two carbon copies of Rhysand.

Great.

Despite Mor shedding light on his reputation, he remained an enigma. When the semester officially began, I rarely saw him. We occasionally bumped into each other when he was leaving for class and I was returning. We would exchange greetings, but that was the extent of it. Our routine consisted of avoiding each other at every cost. We woke up, shuffled around each other to get to the bathroom, and went our separate ways for class. Until Wednesdays at three o’clock that is. It was the one class we had together: Creative Writing. He sat in the front while I remained in the back row. I hated that I stared at the back of his stupid head during class. I gnawed on my pencil, hoping he would turn around and acknowledge my presence. When the professor dismissed us, I realized I hadn’t caught a word of the lecture.

I hated that I thought about him as much as I did. I knew it was just a physical attraction; I certainly wasn’t impressed with his charming personality. He didn’t seem interested in getting to know me, which was fine by me. I had my life and he had his.

I did know he went out to parties almost every night. I was studying when he was drinking. I was asleep when he was flirting. I was surprised he hadn’t kicked me out to bring a girl to our room. You could tell just by looking at him that he was a fuckboy. Girls would swoon over him during creative writing, and he would incessantly flirt with them. I hadn’t had the displeasure of Rhys flirting with me. He’d never been particularly _friendly_ with me. Sometimes he returned to our room when I was still awake in the evening. I found myself wanting to wish him good night, but the words never left my mouth.

Despite his partying tendencies, he wasn’t your stereotypical jock. The ones who think they’re the shit, treat girls like trash, and are all around douchebags. He didn’t fit that description. I caught him reading classic books on the weekends. He was respectful to everyone, albeit quiet. He always wore the nerdiest graphic tees when he went to bed every night.

I couldn’t read him.

And fuck if he wasn’t beautiful. I was positive I thought about him more than he thought about me. I couldn’t blame him, though. The most we saw of each other was usually in the evening, meaning I put no effort into my appearance. Who had time to wear makeup and a nice outfit when they’re lounging in their room? The attire I usually wore around him consisted of a bare face, pajamas, and messy hair.

He was everywhere, even in my dreams. There have been a few times when I’ve woken up in the middle of the night after an… explicit dream that involved him. Naked. On top of me.

Jesus Christ, I was an utter mess.

And now, here I was. Standing in the communal bathroom, my long hair weaved into a frizzy mess. I stared at the dirty mirror as I tried to hype myself up.

What would Mor say?

_Bitch, get over yourself._

Yeah, that sounded about right.

All I had to do was ask Rhysand to borrow his textbook. I had an exam tomorrow, and I desperately needed to study. I had lent my own copy to Mor, but she lost it in a matter of two days. Why wasn’t I surprised?

I exhaled and shuffled out of the empty bathroom, my flip flops squeaking on the cracked tiles below. The hall was nearly silent, save the quiet voices come from the common area.

I reached our room, swiftly unlocking it with my student ID card. Closing the door softly behind me, I turned around. My eyes immediately focused on the bed across from mine and more importantly, the man on it.

_Shit._

Rhysand was sprawled on his unmade bed, textbook in hand. He had no shirt on.

He was shirtless.

I was staring at his bare chest.

He was _shirtless._

It’s official. The universe hates me.

I tried my best to casually walk to my desk without tripping over my own feet. Who was I? Why did he make me act like an idiot without saying a single word?

_It’s just a half-naked man, Feyre. No big deal._

“Rhysand?” 

His violet eyes met mine. Thickly framed glasses were sliding down his nose. Adorable. 

“Rhys,” he corrected me. “What’s up?”

I opened my mouth but the only thing that came out was, “I… like your glasses.”

He raised his brow as his lips curved into an amused grin.

“That’s not what I meant -”

“So, you don’t like my glasses?” he asked, laughter in his eyes. He was teasing me.

I could get behind that.

“They’re alright, I guess.” I feigned disinterest, more than happy to finally have a conversation with him.

He held his chest like I’d wounded him. “You break my heart, darling.”

_Was he flirting with me?_

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Perhaps. I know you want me to,” he flashed me a cocky grin. “I don’t blame you.”

_And there goes any semblance of attraction I had for him._

“I hate to disappoint,” I said, “but arrogant assholes aren’t really my type.” I flashed him a sickly-sweet smile.

“So you’re saying you don’t want me to flirt with you?”

I scoffed. “Please, don’t flatter yourself.”

He studied me from his bed. His eyes ran up and down my body, and I could almost feel him caressing my skin. I was wearing a tank top and pajama shorts. His nostrils flared when he noticed I wasn’t wearing a bra. I knew without looking down that my pebbled nipples were clearly visible.

“I don’t believe you, darling,” Rhys rumbled. He dragged his teeth on his bottom lip slowly. I squeezed my legs together as my core heated.

This was not going well.

“I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your textbook. A friend lost my copy,” I replied, ignoring his previous comment. I wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.

“Is that what you _really_ want Feyre?” His violet eyes looked up at me through thick lashes.

 _Dear Lord._ My knees trembled at the sound of his velvet voice. I couldn’t control myself when he said my name like that. Or when he called me darling. Or when he spoke in general.

He put down the book he was holding. I had his full attention.

I watched as Rhys stretched his hands above his head. My eyes immediately went to his abdomen, following his happy trail all the way down to the waistband of his plaid pajama pants. I found my thoughts wandering to what his clothing was covering. What he looked like... 

My eyes snapped back as I realized I was ogling his body. Rhysand shot me a shit-eating grin _._

He knew what he was doing. _Bastard._

Lucky for him, two could play this game. 

I took a few steps closer to him and crossed my arms over my chest, knowing that it would accentuate my cleavage. Not enough to reveal anything, but enough to make him want more.

Rhys licked his lips slowly as his eyes undressed me from his bed. I closed the space between us. Leaning in, my lips grazed his jaw as I reached my hand to the textbook laying on his unmade sheets.

I pulled back before he even knew what was happening. I held up the textbook with a triumphant smile.

“Thank you for letting me borrow this,” I said. "You're the best roommate."

Rhysand’s nostrils flared and frustration clouded his face. I saw lust flash through those violet irises. I smirked and walked back to my side of the room, adding _just_ a tad more sway to my hips than usual.

Just like that, I was in the lead.

“You have no idea what you just started,” Rhys warned in a sultry voice. 

I looked over my shoulder too see him staring at me intently. I winked. “Bring it on, _darling._ ”


	2. Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension. A hot guy. A girl with an attitude. A College AU. Roommate trope.  
> These are all the ingredients for trashy smut.  
> The last chapter to a Feysand story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if my smut scenes aren't too great, I haven't written smut in so long! I hope you all like this final chapter :) I had a lot of fun writing this fic and I'm so grateful to everyone who encouraged me to continue that prompt!  
> Now get some popcorn and hold on tight. It's gonna be a smutty ride ;)

It’s been two weeks since I declared war. Two long weeks of unbearable sexual tension. Of endless flirting and raging hormones. Of utter hell.

I had severely underestimated Rhysand’s swooning skills. Suffice to say, they were top notch.

And as much as I hated to admit it, he was winning.

We no longer walked on eggshells around each other. Our old routine was thrown out the window completely. Before, Rhys and I lived parallel lives. Now, Rhys was everywhere.

And I wasn’t exactly complaining.

When we woke up, he would turn to me and ask if I had dreamt of him, to which I always said no (this was a lie). When I stumbled around the room at eight o’clock in the morning to get ready for the day, Rhysand would intentionally bump into me every ten seconds. He grabbed onto my arm to keep me from falling and whispered an “apology” in my ear. An apology that involved breathing on my neck and grazing his lips against my ear.

He now sat next to me in creative writing class. The day after we declared war, he strutted to the back of the classroom where I sat. He was sure to make a big production of noisily dragging his chair right next to mine. My foolish ass had thought it was hard to concentrate when he sat in the front... that was nothing. Because instead of staring at the back of his head, I could look at his violet eyes that were just inches away. He leaned his body towards mine until our arms brushed against each other. For the entirety of the class, he would whisper how “fucking beautiful” I looked that day. I was severely worried about my grade in that course.

There was one incident I couldn’t seem to forget. I was putting my makeup on in the mirror one morning when Rhys sidled up behind me. A strong hand grasped my waist. He tucked my hair to one side, leaving my neck naked and exposed. He kissed the sensitive spot between my shoulder and neck. His lips sucked on my skin while his tongue dragged along my collarbone. I clenched my legs and tilted my head to give him more access. Instead of continuing to torture me, however, my neck suddenly got cold from the absence of his lips. As quickly as he had come, he walked through the door and left for class. Without looking at him, I knew he was wearing a huge smirk on his face. When I looked back up at the mirror, I had mascara on my cheek.

And to add a cherry on top of that mess, he never wore a shirt in our room now. No matter the temperature or time of day, he made sure his abs were in my direct view. When he made his bed, he was shirtless. Studying? No shirt. Watching television? Bare chested. Sleeping, eating, breathing? No. Fucking. Shirt.

Aside from the seduction and flirting, something else had changed. Rhysand stopped partying as often as he once did. He spent more time in our room. More time around me. We inevitably got to know each other as time passed.

Rhys wanted to know everything about me. He asked about my family, my hobbies, my childhood, my aspirations. I opened up about my experiences with major depressive disorder. I told him about everything I had overcame. When I mentioned painting, he demanded to see a piece of my work. I showed him a picture of the painting that won me the scholarship to Velaris. He was utterly enthralled. Rhys asked me to show him more paintings until there were none left. Each painting I shared, he would ask dozens of questions. What kind of paint did I use? What was my inspiration? How long did it take? When did you start painting? Why am I so goddamned talented?

And I learned about his life, too. What he was studying (architecture), his favorite color (dark blue), favorite book (anything by Dylan Thomas), favorite food (soup – weird, right?), guilty pleasure (disco music), etcetera. He told me about the childhood he spent getting in and out of trouble with his brothers. The hidden gems in his hometown. He told me about the passing of his younger sister. The aftermath of her death and his struggles coming to terms with it. My heart broke for that little girl, for young Rhys. I asked all about her, and he was happy to oblige with a small smile on his face.

He started to become a best friend. One that I trusted, cared for, enjoyed spending time with.

And one that I was very, very attracted to.

Mor was no help at all. She was happy to watch from the sidelines as Rhys and I circled around each other. She would text me every day asking if we had “boned” yet. The only help she offered was lending me her more revealing clothing. She insisted I wore them around Rhys. She didn’t take it well when I told her I wasn’t going to wear a full ass gown 24/7.

It was a Thursday afternoon. Rhys was at his two-hour long lab, so I had the room to myself. The window provided a view of a receding fall. Leaves were beginning to fall to the frozen ground, while some trees were still full of vivid colors. I was studying at my desk listening to The Mountain Goats when the door suddenly opened. I turned around to find two tall, dark, and handsome men standing in the doorway. I took one look at them and immediately knew who they were.

Rhysand’s brothers.

“Ah, you must be Feyre,” the taller brother said in a sing-song voice. He lumbered toward me and smacked a big kiss on my cheek. “We’ve heard so much about you.”

I looked at them with wide eyes as I attempted to process everything that just happened. The touchy one was grinning down at me while the quiet brother stood a few feet away. He seemed to be studying the flabbergasted expression on my face. “Uh… hi?”

“Oh, I forget my manners,” the cheek-kisser said. “I’m Cassian and this over here is Azriel.”

Cassian leaned in and gestured to his brother, “He’s a bit shy, especially around pretty women like yourself.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Azriel said from the doorway, an amused glint in his eye. “And stop smothering her, for God’s sake.”

I didn’t know what to say. Part of me wanted to laugh while the other part was confused as hell. I’m pretty sure my jaw was stuck to the floor. What were they even doing here?

“Rhys isn't here…” I informed them, my eyebrow arched in question.

Cassian crinkled his nose in disgust at the mere thought of Rhysand’s presence. “Ugh, I’m not here to see that ugly bastard. We’re here to see you!”

As surprised as I was, I couldn’t help but chuckle. It was a ridiculous sight to see such an intimidating looking man act like a giddy schoolgirl. His lighthearted humor reminded me of my sister, Elain. I had a good feeling about Cassian.

“We’ve heard you’ve captured our homeboy’s heart,” Casssian said.

“A great feat, really,” Azriel piped in from the corner.

“His heart?” I nearly choked on my laughter. “I think the only thing I’ve captured is his dick.”

The words left my mouth too quickly for me to stop them.

_I can’t believe I just said that._

My cheeks were aflame with sheer embarrassment. Cassian and Azriel were silent for a moment, their identical expressions full of shock. Once they seemed to process what I had said, they howled with laughter. Azriel doubled over while Cassian rolled onto the floor, unable to contain himself.

_Please kill me now._

“You,” Cassian choked out, pointing a finger at me with tears in his eyes, “are officially my favorite person in the world.”

I inwardly groaned. I was an idiot. _Why the fuck did I say that?_

“What the hell is going on?” A booming voice called from the door.

_Rhysand._

They turned around to their brother, who was glaring at them with astonishment. Despite the hard look in his eyes, Cassian and Azriel continued to wear easy smiles.

“Hi Rhysie boy,” Cassian greeted him. Oh, I was most definitely using that one. “We’re just saying hi to your girl.”

“She’s not my girl.”

Cassian shrugged nonchalantly. “Whatever you say.”

Rhys gestured to the door with his middle finger. "Out."

Cassian groaned but before he left, he grabbed my hand and kissed me for the second time that day.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Feyre.”

As he passed Rhys on his way out, he shout-whispered, “You’re right, she’s hot.”

Rhys pushed them out and slammed the door in their faces. He turned to me.

“So, you’ve met my brothers.”

I nodded. “They’re very… charming.”

He snorted. “More like overwhelming. Cassian especially.”

“I didn’t mind. He was funny.”

Rhys smiled at that. He seemed to like the thought of me getting along with his family.

“So… I’m hot, huh?” I teased him. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to get him back for all the flirting he had been doing… if I played my cards right.

“I think that’s pretty obvious,” Rhys responded as he leaned back against his desk.

“And you’ve been bragging about me,” I murmured, walking closer to where he was stood.

He rolled his eyes. “Who in their right mind wouldn’t?”

I ignored him, instead taking my time to run my eyes over his body. I made sure to bite my lip slowly so he could notice.

“You know how you ask if I dream about you?” I was only standing a couple inches away, my chest brushing against his. I felt my nipples harden at the mere scent of him. His eyes flared.

“I’ve been lying,” I pouted, gazing up at him through my lashes. My finger hooked through his belt loop to pull him just a bit closer. “The truth is, I wake up every morning with wet panties and unsatisfied throbbing between my legs. I dream about us fucking nearly every night. Sometimes I’m riding you. Other times, your head is between my legs as you taste me until I unravel. My favorite is when you pin me to the wall and fuck me from behind.”

I could tell Rhys was doing everything he could to control himself.

“But,” I sighed, “dreams are just that. Not real.”

With that, I turned my heel, nearly pumping my fist in the air with triumph as I walked away. The look on his face was priceless.

_Damn, I'm good._

But I only got a few steps away until a strong hand grasped my arm to pull me flush against Rhysand’s body. He looked down at me with desire.

“You think I don’t hear you moan my name in the middle of the night?” he growled. My eyes widened in shock. “Whenever you cry out in pleasure, I damn near wake you up and make that dream a reality.”

My face was aflame. I had no idea I made noises in my sleep, much less _moaning._ How long had that been going on for?

He chuckled deeply, cupping my cheek with his warm hand. “Don’t get shy on me now, Feyre darling.”

I melted into his touch as his other hand ran up my waist to the curve of my breasts. His thumb began rubbing circles on my nipples, the thin fabric of my bra useless against his tantalizing touch. As he pressed closer against me, I felt his hard length rub against my abdomen. I whimpered softly. Rhys smirked.

“Are you wet for me?”

His forefinger played with my bottom lip. The pad of his figure slowly pushed between my lips and into my mouth. I sucked, my tongue swirling around his finger as I bit down gently. My core was on fire while the rest of my body grew numb with pleasure. I nodded up at him.

“How wet?” he coaxed me.

Breathless, I took his hand in mine and guided it under my dress, pushing aside the soft fabric of my panties to let him feel for himself. The moment his fingers slipped between my inner folds, all sense of control abandoned my body.

In that moment, I was utterly and completely his.

He let out a guttural groan before crushing his mouth to mine. I gasped into his mouth as his finger circled around my clit. His soft lips teased mine in a seductive dance. I nipped at his bottom lip with my teeth and he growled.

“Fuck, Feyre. Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He captured my lips, moving his tongue against mine in a wet trance. "You're all I think about."

He was suddenly pulling me into his arms, his lips never leaving mine. Rhys slipped his hands over my ass and wrapped my legs around him in one swift motion. My thighs squeezed against his hardness as he pinned me against the wall. My sundress was bunched up around my waist, and he rubbed my bare thighs that straddled his waist. His lips made their way down my jaw to my neck, sucking and licking and biting every inch of me. My head fell back against the wall, letting him to what he pleased.

When he pulled back slightly, I took the opportunity to quickly strip him of his shirt, his bare chest heaving up in down. His tanned skin was gleaming with sweat as I ran my hands along his rock-solid abs.

He lifted my arms to take off the dress that was still covering the top half of me. He nearly ripped it off in desperation, throwing it somewhere behind us. Rhys leaned back to stare at me in my gray bra, which pushed up my tits. I could see the desire in his eyes. And perhaps a hint of something more.

“You’re so gorgeous, Feyre,” he murmured, nuzzling my neck. “And there’s so much more about you that I… adore.”

His words only accelerated my racing heartbeat. Looking into those violet eyes, I allowed him to carry me to his bed and lay me on my back.

My golden hair fanned out onto the pillow. Rhys unhooked the front clasp of my bra to reveal my heaving breasts and hardened nipples. My lips were swollen with the bruises of his rough kisses. It was a feeling I could certainly get used to.

“Tonight is about you, darling.” He gently squeezed my breasts before rubbing my nipples, which just about undid me. “I want to push you over the edge again and again until you’re properly fucked.”

His head of midnight hair dipped down below my neck to claim my nipples in his mouth. My back immediately arched with pleasure, needing him to suck every part of me. His wet tongue replaced his lips. I moaned loudly.

“You have to tell me what you like, Feyre darling,” he rumbled against my bare skin. He didn’t stop teasing my breasts.

“More,” was the only word I could pant out.

Loose strands of hair fell into his eyes as he laughed deeply. “I need details. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“I… I want you inside me. I want you to pin my hands above my head as you fuck me. I want you everywhere.”

A primal growl left his throat as he ripped off my panties, his briefs gone just a few seconds later. His length rubbed against my clit and I nearly lost myself.

He slowly entered me, and I was ready for him. We gasped in unison as his cock filled every crevice in me. My sex clenched against his length, to which he moaned.

“Is this okay, Feyre, darling?” he asked. His face was full of genuine care, adoration.

I answered by wrapping my legs around his waist to push him as far into me as possible. He accepted my invitation and thrusted in and out of me, our hips slapping together rhythmically. My hands needed something to grab onto so I wrapped my fingers in Rhys's soft curls. My moans got louder, Rhys encouraging me to let myself go. My legs shook in pleasure as I climaxed. A sense of euphoria took over my body. As I came for him, he quickly followed. 

He collapsed next to me, our breathing audible as we recovered from such an intense moment. His eyes met mine with a wicked gleam to them. I squealed when he pulled me into his arms and began to kiss me passionately like there was no tomorrow.

Two hours later and we were still tangled in the sheets together. Our heads laid next to each other on his pillow, his hands mindlessly tracing circles on my palm. Rhys’s eyes were half closed from exhaustion. He had kept his promise about properly fucking me. 

My body was sore and my cheeks hurt from smiling. The last thought that crossed my mind before I fell asleep on his chest was, _I adore you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated but never expected!  
> Again, I'm sorry if my smut isn't top tier but I really really hope you guys liked this either way :)  
> Tumblr: acourtofmarauders  
> Love y'all!  
> \- Shannon, your resident fanfic writer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated but never expected :)  
> Love y'all!


End file.
